Question: Gabriela bought a new pair of boots at the store when they were having a $30\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of boots was $$75$, how much did Gabriela pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$75$ $\times$ $30\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $30\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{30}{100}$ which is also equal to $30 \div 100$ $30 \div 100 = 0.30$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.30$ $\times$ $$75$ $ = $ $$22.50$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Gabriela paid. $$75$ $-$ $$22.50$ $ = $ $$52.50$ Gabriela paid $$52.50$ for the pair of boots.